


Carnival

by chisei



Series: Backpacker [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Starker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisei/pseuds/chisei
Summary: 背包客設定





	Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> 背包客設定

 

 

  
上／

  
大概在嘉年华会举办前两个月，Peter就从嘉年华会的官网上投了履历信过去。  
听说那里的短期兼差时薪还挺高的，就是男孩们干的工作都是体力活吃重了点，Peter笑了下说这个还好，他自己力气挺大的应该没什么问题，虽然Peter的室友们都因为他看起来没什么肌肉而怀疑Peter只是在安慰自己。  
告诉他这项讯息的室友们也委婉提醒他，嘉年华会因为固定每年这时节举办，附近地区经验老道的背包客都知道要提早投履历，竞争挺激烈的，如果有拿到面试的机会可千万不能太紧张，要像Peter同间房的室友一样对谁都能侃侃而谈，官方就喜欢找这种亲和力够又外向的staff，像Peter这样模样端正身材又比较削瘦的男孩搞不好会被安排到其他不那么粗重的工作，例如和女孩一起包装糖果或玩具，又或者是去操作游乐设施之类的。

他们一群人吃完晚餐，聚在客厅聊天，煮晚餐时没出力的就帮忙整理环境清洗餐具。  
sharehouse里很多人都这样，出钱采买食材搭个伙，吃完再一起收拾。除了比较不爱与人往来的待在房间外，大多数人都待在客厅，一方面能跟室友们交换讯息获得新情报并拓展人脉，另一方面独自在异地的生活大多寂寞，加上背包客的流动性很高，有时候室友们或许只住个两三天就又离开，他们也更珍惜与室友间的相处时间，和新认识的朋友閒聊各自找的工作好坏、过往旅行时的见闻或对生活的感触，也会来个短暂风趣的即兴语言交流大会（大家对各国鲜被外国人晓得的私房粗话学得特別快）而这些都是背包客们踏出舒适圈才能得到的宝贵经验。

Peter的室友从房里端出盘子，经过聊得热火朝天的人群时没有引起注意，只有Peter与他对到视线，指了指瓦斯炉上的锅子，里头是Peter参考了室友们意见后炖煮的番茄牛肉汤。他的室友从橱柜里拿出瓷碗盛了一碗，拉了张椅子坐到Peter旁边。  
其他人正在聊附近某个青花菜农场被晒得像人干又被工头用军事化管理方式的惨痛经验，顺便用各国语言痛骂那些讨人厌的工头们，Peter到目前为止只在加工肉类的工厂与水果工厂待过，加入不了这个话题，但一点也不妨碍他满怀兴致听室友们讨论该用什么省力又不会被工头要求恢复标準姿势的方式砍菜。  
Peter的室友也没有想加入话题的意愿。他只是低头慢慢喝汤，一咬到汤里的芹菜末就转头跟Peter抱怨为什么又加了西洋芹他明明之前就说过讨厌这味道。  
「Tony！这道汤要是没有西洋芹添味就不好喝了！」坐在Peter另一侧的义大利姑娘发出惊呼，其他人目光顿时投往被点名的人身上，其中不乏暧昧的目光。众人的目光焦点没事人一样仰头喝完那碗汤顺便用碗遮住一个大白眼，只有Peter看见他的不耐烦。  
大家都知道这姑娘对Peter的室友挺有好感，总想往他面前凑，偏偏他又经常窝在房间里不出来，也不喜欢人随便开门进去，搞得义大利姑娘只好转黏在经常待在客厅与大家閒聊的Peter身边想套近乎，多知道点他室友的消息。  
今天的番茄牛肉汤就是个例子，Peter本来没想加芹菜也没买，热心的姑娘非说加了芹菜汤会更香，手脚俐索地从自己冰箱空间里掏出一盒芹菜末，抓起一把就洒进锅里，动作快得Peter连说我室友不喜欢芹菜味的反应时间都没有。  
Tony放下碗瞄了Peter一眼，接收到那个谴责眼神的Peter很无辜，芹菜末不是他加的，也请室友试喝过确认没味道，他怎么知道Tony会有条这么刁钻的舌头。  
那种众所瞩目於一人身上的场面并没有维持太久，Tony旋即用今天电视上一则北边小镇有背包客被抢劫的地区新闻转移其他人的注意力，便去洗碗槽将他用的碗盘跟剩下的锅碗瓢盆全洗了，顺手从旁边倒扣的一堆便当盒里找出Peter跟他的，装完搁到餐桌上等着放凉跟大家道了晚安回房间，而Peter会在离开客厅前把餐盒收进冰箱里。这是他们的默契。  
而热心的义大利姑娘自始至终只得到Tony一个礼貌而冷淡的微笑。

说起来Peter一开始也对Tony那种不冷不热的态度感到棘手。  
Peter不是个性开朗的人，他也清楚自己的短处，容易紧张又慢熟，遇上自己喜欢的事物还会一股脑栽进去，如果求学时没有几个朋友主动和他玩在一起，他简直像一片边缘化的影子。所以他选择的第一站落脚处在异国人群密集度高的东岸城市，希望能让自己练习独自面对人群。  
其实不完全是异国，许久以前国家们几乎本为一体，例如英国与美国，例如此处，相同的肤色与语言，只差在风土民情与腔调的细微出入，该过的宗教节日仍是一个不落地过了。当然过节的季节有別，Peter第一次在这个国家过圣诞也没想过是在海边烤肉，花衬衫海滩裤夹脚拖还有被室友们强迫戴上避免中暑的大草帽，一个热情的圣诞节。  
Tony纠正他关于异国认知的同时朝他脸上呼出一口白雾，是闻起来有些呛辣又揉入可可香气的奇妙烟草味，挑衅的笑容在那之后若隐若现。Peter不习惯应对这种言谈间攻击性高的对象，下意识想要避让这位新室友，但一后退就抵在墙上，才想起他跟Tony从这天起就要成为双人房的室友。房东已经说过sharehouse只一个空床位，而且老天啊，看在当这间sharehouse管家可以免除房租而他旅费差不多又快花完的份上，面对这位爱在房间抽烟的室友Peter显然退无可退。  
「还有在这里最好小心点，如果你相信世界上有鬼魂的话。」Tony抽完最后一口，满足地弯起眼将滤嘴丟进水杯里，「西岸是当初流放罪人的土地，他们自生自灭，穷其一生无法获得原谅。」  
Peter第一个想法是这室友该不会跟他某位高中同学一样对newage或者巫术什么的有深厚兴趣吧，这样的话他们似乎还能有个共通话题培养同房感情，毕竟他和Ned当初在MJ的薰陶下对这方面也是颇有点心得。  
就在他琢磨该从哪个点切入的时候，他的室友忽然唤他：「你刚刚说你叫什么？Brad Pitt？这是化名吗？」  
Peter有些尴尬地向他重新报上自己的名字，室友漫不经心地敲着键盘，「Pitt？or Pete？好像也差不多嘛。」  
差得可远了，不要随便叫错人家名字，也不要随便给人安个昵称并不是跟你很熟我们今天才第一次见面。Peter憋著一肚子想反驳的话不知该先说哪句才好，反而被室友抢了话头问为什么要瞪他，那句问话实际上没打算得到答案，他的室友接着说了下去：「Tony Stark。」一个名字。听上去像是自我介绍，Peter等了一会儿才发现他的室友压根就没打算再说话。

那可真是个不一般的背包客。Peter做为一个管家尽责地在閒暇时间整理屋内环境，同在客厅的室友问他与同房的Tony处的还好吗的时候，他斟酌了用词后这么回答对方。  
其实每个背包客都挺有个性的，而他的新室友Tony明显是其中的佼佼者。Peter原本的意思是指在个性不好接近的这方面，他的室友们对于不一般的定义似乎与他有些出入，讲起Tony Stark姑娘们有的眼睛发亮有的嗤笑反应两极，男人们则弹弹舌说那是个随心所欲的家伙，心情好的时候大方风趣在他身边绝对少不了乐子、坏的时候像头会喷火的暴龙要保命最好离他远远的。  
哇噢，这真是不得了的评语。如果他能早点知道就好了。Peter从后门提著水桶出去，再踏进客厅其他人已不在，只剩他的室友捧著一只冒出热气的马克杯坐在沙发上，听到他的声音往后倒在椅背睁著一双深邃的眼看他，简直像具完全死亡瞳孔放大的尸体，Peter被他这眼神吓得差点撞上柱子。  
然后尸体掀动了嘴皮：「你知道这间sharehouse墙板薄到甚至不能带女孩们回来吗？建议你们下次如果要谈论某人的时候记得放轻音量，否则就算宿醉睡下都能被你们的评论吵醒。」  
「我、我很抱歉，这只是⋯⋯」Tony挥手打断他的话，「Doesn't matter，反正他们也没说错。对了你会不会做饭？我快要饿死了，这附近的餐厅全他妈难吃得要死！」  
这具唱作俱佳的尸体让Peter有点不能和昨天那个有点高傲的室友联想在一块儿，但他还是老实地说会一点，也就不把糖当盐洒不会吃了食物中毒上吐下泻的程度吧。Peter感觉得先向Tony说清楚以免他对自己的厨艺抱有错误期待，结果过於失望而变身成会喷火的哥吉拉。是的，他认为Tony已经不是暴龙的程度了，Tony Stark应该是只超巨大怪兽，例如哥吉拉或金刚之类的。  
因为有那句抱怨在前，Peter本来挺怕自己做的简单青醬义大利面与才刚从西班牙室友那学来没多久的简易烘蛋Tony会吃没几口就吐掉嫌难吃，但Tony竟然全吃光了，甚至连Peter多做点想留着当明天午饭的份量也被Tony扫得一干二净。吃完倒是很自觉地将Peter刚使用过先泡著洗碗精的锅子铲子一并洗起来。  
「有兴趣搭伙吗？呃，你叫什么来着，Pitt？Petra？」Tony歪著头，像是尽了最大努力回想昨天听过两次的名字，Peter安慰自己其实Tony也记得蛮接近的了，第三次向他的室友报上名字：「是Peter……Peter Parker。」  
Tony打了响指，指著他咧开嘴笑道：「没错，就是这个名字，你知道我要说什么。我出钱你买菜，你煮饭我善后。而且你没买车吧，我还能载你去超市买菜顺便补充日用品。」仔细想想你一点也不亏，实在不必考虑了吧？Tony对他眨了下眼。  
Peter想起银行卡里的余额，脑子飞快飘过一串数字，买菜钱油钱还有步行来回超市的时间等等，「没问题！」

 

 

 

中／

  
Peter当初没什么想法，只是对皇后区的天空有点看腻了，决定在上大学前先申请休学一年出国看看。May对此没有意见，但表明了态度：这趟出国Peter得靠自己在学时得来的奖学金跟帮老师打杂跑腿还有对外比赛的一点小奖金，她的钱得留着支应其他费用。於是出国时Peter只简单带个登山用大容量的背包，里面只塞了几套夏冬两季的衣物，几项日用品，跟两双鞋子以及一台从二手店里掏来他自己整理好的老笔电，挥別May走入机场安检大厅。

出发前Peter早就做好功课，知道青旅最多住一两个礼拜，蒐集好资讯就能找房租相对便宜的sharehouse。况且他去的第一站是人口密集的东岸城市，公共交通很方便，这么一来还能省下买代步工具的钱。  
在东岸几个城市辗转一段日子后，觉得风景与生长的城市大同小异，与新认识的朋友们互换twitter与IG后，Peter买了张前往西岸的机票。  
运气不错的是他在上飞机前找到了一间能用做家务来支付房租的住处，虽然原本询问的单人房变成两人房，但在青旅时六人房都住过的Peter已经被训练得无所谓了，只要未来的室友不嗑药不干非法勾当不乱丟垃圾把房间搞得像垃圾场，Peter想自己应该能与新室友相安无事（然后遇见了Tony）。最重要的是房东答应为他介绍一份工作，这对旅费快花光的他来说完全是个意想不到的好消息。  
但Peter忘了西岸地广人稀。如果没有车子代步，是完全无法仰赖公车或火车到达十几公里外的工业区工作。

Peter陆续约了几个说要卖车的背包客在附近商场的停车场看车，但不是车况不好就是价格超过他的预算，这样磨蹭下来，到上工前一天车子还是没买成。  
Peter问遍了全屋子的室友们，没人跟他是同个工业区上班能让他搭个顺风车，最后是Peter唯一没有求救的同房室友出手拯救了他。  
刚从外头回来的Tony见他躺在床上有点讶异地问他：「睡衣宝宝，你不是明天要上班了吗？车子呢？」那个新绰号来自於Tony见他没要出门就会换上宽松得像睡衣的衣物在屋子里到处晃给取的，叫著叫著Tony习惯后干脆就这样叫他，省得每次叫错名字还要被纠正。  
「別提了⋯⋯我觉得还没上工就要失去这份工作了⋯⋯」Peter闷闷的声音从棉被里传出来，一点都没意识到他从来没跟Tony提起工作的事，顶多只有在房间用二手网站找车子时问过Tony该怎么选车比较好。  
头上的棉被忽然被一把掀开，刺眼的白光让Peter瞇起眼勉强看见Tony嫌弃的表情。  
「你没问过其他人能不能载你去吗？」Peter从Tony手上抢回自己的棉被，对Tony这种教训的口吻感到不悅，回答的口气也不是很好：「我问过了！家里其他人工作地点都在南边，就我一个在北边，我们方向完全不一样。」  
「你都问过了？」  
「当然！」  
「那我呢？」  
Peter被这句话问得语塞。他能说他其实没想过要问Tony这件事吗？当然是不能，因为Tony的表情看起来比他还差——身为和他住了一个礼拜的室友，Peter自认已经能分辨出Tony什么时候是真的不悅、什么时候只是懒得做表情干脆摆出扑克脸。  
Peter没想过找Tony的原因很简单：因为同住的这个礼拜以来他根本没见Tony出去工作过，不是在房间里窝著上网键盘敲得飞快，就是摸着星光和其他室友约去市区的酒吧玩，完全像是个来度假的游客，一点也没有为了旅费而想去找兼差赚钱的样子。这样还要特地拜托他开车接送，似乎不太好。  
Peter支支吾吾老半天换来Tony的白眼，「你明天几点上班几点下班？」  
「六、六点半上班，三点下班⋯⋯」  
「给你两个选择，一个是明天你自己去我桌上拿车钥匙，另一个是把我叫醒我载你去。」  
Tony给的二选一根本是道送命题。  
Peter吞了口水，心想不管选哪个好像都不大对啊。第一，他虽然有驾照但考上后就没上路过，而且他不熟本地的路况。第二，Tony的生活作息几乎从中午才开始一天序幕，况且没睡饱还会有起床气，要让这样的人清晨起来载自己去工作实在是太为难他了。

「待会在前面那个交通号志右转。」Peter对驾驶说。  
「到了。」他从手机导航抬起头，顺着Tony手指的方向看过去，嘉年华会的场地上已经陆续架起帐篷，还有几个用货柜改装成的办公室，「看起来是这里没错。」  
他下车时Tony也跟著他下了车，靠在车旁边点起自卷的纸烟，俊俏外型与随性自在的姿势在阳光底下格外惹眼。这就是让姑娘们又爱又恨的Tony Stark了，不经意的一个眼神都像在撩拨，但与他同住一房间里的Peter再熟悉不过那只是他的习惯，那副低垂眉眼似笑非笑的模样被迫近距离放大欣赏太多次后Peter早就无动於衷。只是偶尔看见Tony独自露出那种模样，他还是会感叹难怪每个新来的姑娘都会被Tony迷了眼。  
Peter丟下他去找面试通知上指定的货柜办公室，Tony会在原地等他的，他们说好了待会要一起去超市买菜补充冰箱存粮的。  
面试并没有很久，与Peter进行面试的女士看起来非常喜欢他，笑眯眯地同他约好上工的日子，在筹备期间就在办公室里协助处理文书工作，等开幕后看是要去太妃苹果糖的摊位，还是去当鬼屋的工作人员都可以，Peter问她能不能两个都做，难得有机会他想试试不同性质的工作。女士答应了。  
「你猜怎么样？」Peter打开车门，语气里压抑不住上扬的兴奋，在里头把车椅放倒小憩的Tony拉高墨镜嗤笑出声，勾勾手指让他快上车，別这么大开车门让冷气洩光了，「什么时候上工？」  
「下个礼拜！你知道吗面试的主管真是个好心的女士，我没被分派去搬东西，她让我在办公室里帮忙处理文书，可能还会去支援包装糖果玩具什么的，还真的被其他人说中了！之后等嘉年华会开幕我就得去摊位上卖太妃苹果糖，还要去鬼屋！光想就觉得好有趣！」  
「你怎么不去咖啡车，这样我就能有免费续杯的咖啡喝了。」  
Peter咦了一声，「你会来吗？我记得之前house里讨论的时候，你明明就说那是小鬼才去的地方。」  
「但我也没说不去吧，你管得可真多了。」  
「噢。」Peter不喜欢被他用这种讥诮的语气对待，之前或许还会默默忍耐，但知道Tony是什么样的人以后就不同了，「我只是想着如果你要来的话要不要挑最后一天，我工作只到那天中午。听说嘉年华会的闭幕仪式上有烟火节目，如果你下午再来我们就能一起去逛逛，留到晚上再一起看烟火。」但有人似乎不稀罕啊。Peter夸张地叹气，Tony跟著在墨镜后翻白眼。

那个时候Peter才真正认识了他的室友。  
西岸的六点半天幕还是灰濛濛的暗紫色，路灯仍亮着。Tony被他叫醒时没有想像中的起床气，只是紧绷着脸抱怨这么早起让他的胃很不舒服，Peter倒了杯温水给他，有求於人总是要周到点。Tony憋著气把那杯温水喝完又抱怨没味道，早上应该要来杯咖啡的。Peter隔天準备早餐时特意煮了杯鲜奶茶给他，先放温了才把人叫醒，在Tony开口问怎么不是咖啡前Peter先开口了：「你等等回来还要睡吧，喝咖啡就睡不着了。」Tony瞥了他一眼，不多做抗议的结果是从那天起每天拿到的都是温奶茶。  
Tony作风不像一般的背包客，他的车在一列堪称破铜烂铁的老爷车间也特別惹眼，Peter只认得出那是一台鲜红色的福特休旅车，前后都嵌上防撞保险杆，看上去是台结实耐撞的好车。  
Peter还不太习惯看手机地图导航报路，下高速公路闸道时还晚下了一个，他们绕了好大一圈再重上高速公路。Tony没有因此露出不耐烦或者生气的模样，他让Peter打开导航的语音，把地图画面放大后摆在冷气口前的置物架上，专注地找著Peter要去工作的肉厂。最后成功在迟到前十分钟让Peter站在肉厂门口。  
「三点半？」  
Peter推门下车前Tony忽然问他，他点头后还没来得及跟Tony说再见，Tony已经踩下油门呼啸而去。下班时Peter被耽误了一会儿，才刚拿到手机想要发讯息给Tony，萤幕上就已经浮现轻轻巧巧的一句我到了。  
他们在车上的话反而比在房间说的还要多很多。在房间的话Tony肯定要盯着他的电脑不知道在忙活什么，而Peter不是整理环境就是待在客厅跟室友们聊天或者玩玩桌游看看电视节目，直到就寝才会回房间。这么一对比在车上的相处时间还显得多一些。  
他们交换了彼此来的原因，才知道Tony是被他爸丟出来体验民生疾苦，全身上下只带了一百美金跟机票护照就来的。  
「但你也没疾苦到哪呀。」这句话惹来Tony斜眼看他，「有能力的人到哪都能活得好好的。」你知道的吧，活得下去跟活得好好的还是有差別的。Peter明白Tony说的意思。一样是生活，庸庸碌碌跟舒舒服服在本质上已是截然不同的人生。

后来Peter彻底打消买车的念头。  
肉厂的工作很快就因为进入淡季而请他走人，Tony眼下的黑眼圈慢慢消褪回只剩眨眼时下睫毛的阴影。一个室友随即又为他引荐水果工厂的职缺，上班从此有了搭顺风车的机会，平时要去采买日用品还有Tony，假日要去哪玩室友们会捎带上他或者可以自己搭火车再走一小段路，仔细想想也不是非得买车不可。

有次全house的人决定一起去南边某个傍河小镇抓螃蟹，看能不能抓够足量的螃蟹就地来场BBQ party，背包客们总有些天真浪漫的想法亟欲落实在生活里。Tony原本不想去，进房间喊他参加团体活动的Peter蹭到他背后，看见满屏黑底白字的代码有些眼花撩乱，Tony咬著棒棒糖塑胶棍让他別贴在椅背后头那样很热，手指仍不停在键盘上敲打，代码随着键盘声在萤幕里逐渐拉长。Peter才知道Tony不是没有工作，只他付出的与旁人不同罢了。  
Tony最后还是跟他们一起去抓螃蟹。到了当地才知道从河里捞起来的螃蟹还要测量大小，抱卵的母蟹不能抓，太小只的不能抓，这样忙活一下午，十多个人网筐里的战利品甚至不满一只手的数量。Tony干脆把Peter抓到横跨河面的桥上，还在与螃蟹BBQ party梦想奋斗的人就在桥的下一层观河步道上忙活。  
Tony问他敢不敢从这儿跳下河里，他们旁边有好几个姑娘们已经这么玩了两三次。Peter听着姑娘们兴奋的尖叫声咬著下唇说姑娘们都敢了他怎么可能不敢，Tony笑了笑，把上衣脱掉丟在脚下，躬身蹬离桥墩，率先向河面一跃而下。Peter是会游泳但没有跳水的经验，只能粗略地模仿Tony的动作，他看向那片深蓝河川，Tony正好冒出水面，正朝上仰望他。  
跳下来啊。Tony张开手，对他挑衅一笑。

「I'll catch you later.」  
带Peter来医院做检查的同事看到Peter联络的人来了，就朝缴费处指了下，他得去帮忙缴费跑些流程，Peter才能去照个X光确定是否无碍。  
Peter优秀的视力让他远远就看见Tony面色不虞，胡乱跟同事点了头。要知道Tony发起脾气来是不分场合对象的，刚刚电话里他头还晕呼呼的来不及说清楚，只跟Tony说他现在得去医院做个检查要早退，能不能请Tony去医院接他。  
「那颗脐橙大概这么大吧，」Peter比了一个他双手无法合拢的椭圆形，「机器出了问题，刚好我又从机器底下走过去，那颗脐橙才会弹到我头上。是工厂的人太小题大作啦，我真的没事，你看我现在不是好好的在这里跟你说话吗？」  
Tony居高临下地抱胸看他，对视了几秒后，才瞇起眼语气不善地说：「你能不能长点心，別老是让人担心这担心那的。」  
Peter有些茫然。但Tony没给他细想的时间，转身从护士站借了一辆轮椅要他坐上去，就这样推著他去做完检查还陪他到诊间听医生说检查结果。  
医生说他目前看来没什么大碍，如果有晕眩呕吐就要再回诊，这几天还是请假在家休息吧。Tony回头就让他要回工厂的同事顺便向工厂捎了句这几天Peter得请假的消息。若是平常Peter会生气进而反抗Tony的专断，但今天是例外。  
他只是看到Tony刚站到自己面前那双急红的眼，便什么都无从辩驳起。

 

 

  
下／

  
嘉年华会的筹备跟所有大型活动一样充满不可预期的意外，比如原先说好在办公室协助文书工作收发文件跑跑腿的Peter临时被指派去帮包装show bag的姑娘们搬东西；而随着开幕式倒数的日子从二开头缩减为一开头及至个位数的数字，Peter的工时也从每天保底的八个钟头直接拉长到十个钟头，最后甚至是连续一周天天十二个钟头以上的超长工时。  
「怪不得老包们都说在嘉年华会开始前缺钱来这儿找工就对了。」刚下工回来懒得洗澡又不想弄脏自己床舖的Peter只好像命案现场的被害者，直接躺在地上大字摊平，Tony从椅子上转过来低头假装闻了下，「需要我拿粉笔来替你画个圈吗？你闻起来比尸体还可怕。」  
「好心的警官能顺便替我盖上一张白布吗？这儿太亮了我不能安息。」  
「你已经从睡衣宝宝升级成垃圾宝宝了知道不？」Tony用套著室内拖鞋的那只脚踢他肩膀，「快滚去洗澡，这时间没人会跟你抢浴室。」冰箱有酪梨壽司，等等洗完澡自己去拿来吃。Tony又转回去飞快地敲着无止尽的代码串。  
Peter发出欢呼，赶紧从地上爬起来抓起他丟在床上的睡衣跟床尾挂着的毛巾，隔壁房间传来几下抗议的拍墙声，Tony干脆把无线键盘抱着坐在那面墙边回以更大力的键盘敲击声，Peter放轻音量窃笑着要他別敲坏键盘。

Peter挺庆幸自己的室友是个夜猫子，这样当他回来时房间的灯永远是亮的，无论他多晚回来都不会吵到对方，因为Tony就在房间里属于他的那半边背对门口做着自已的事。有点像是一座专属于他的灯塔，让他不至於摸黑前进。  
第二庆幸的大概是Tony没有在他忙得昏天暗地没空做饭时尝试自食其力的下厨进而再一次毁掉厨房的平底锅，而是选择重回附近亚超附设food court的怀抱，虽然很大原因是Tony最近迷上那里头一间日料店的酪梨壽司，拜此所赐有时Peter回家后还能吃到Tony外带回来準备当消夜吃的酪梨壽司，偶尔还有可以用微波炉叮个三十秒就能吃的热腾腾叉烧包。  
大多数时间里Peter只能带着一袋吐司或可颂之类的面包，因为工作太多了仿佛没有尽头。原本站在桌边将不同的玩具或糖果饼干装进袋子里，后来他跟同事们干脆坐在满地的糖果饼干与玩具间，随手抓塞进袋子。这种情况下根本没手拿吃的，大家只能叼著可颂或吐司继续手上的包装工作，Tony给他带的那些食物恰正好为他调适下吃面包吃到腻味的胃口。

其实Tony也不是不会煮东西，只是他会煮的那些通常不大适合当正餐。  
在Peter被脐橙砸到头不得不在家休息观察的那几天，Tony自己去超市买了鲜乳回来，量多到Peter打开冰箱直弹舌。  
「Tony你也买太多鲜奶了吧？打算喝不完就拿去做优格吗？」  
Tony从后面靠近，听到弹舌声原本想拍Peter后脑勺让他別发出这么失礼的声音，但手掌才按上睡乱而四处翘起的头发，就又顺着曲线往下，警告意味十足的捏了捏因为低头查看冰箱而突出线条的后颈。  
「你就乖乖等着吧，不该你现在做的事就別做。」Tony从外套口袋掏出一盒烟草和烟纸盒丟给Peter，还有一小包滤嘴被塞在烟草盒里，那是让Peter为他卷纸烟的意思。  
Tony煮东西的时候不太像在下厨。他喜欢拿蓝牙音响放起音乐，再为自己倒杯酒（端看留在冰箱的是红酒还是白酒）随手搁在料理台上，一点也不介意用油腻或者黏稠的手举起杯身细细支架抿入口才又续做其他动作。原本应该充满油烟气或食材纷杂混乱气味的厨房在他的动作衬托下，就像是美术馆里某个阳光明媚的午后，而他是被嵌在墙上欣赏的，一幅安静从容的默剧。  
「你不怕我又卷得太多让你抽不了吗？」Peter盘腿坐在椅子上，将Tony丟给他的东西在餐桌上摆开，Tony试喝了一口珐瑯锅里熬煮的奶汁，咂了咂嘴觉得糖度似乎是够了才将炉火转小，转身用汤勺指著Peter说：「要是有哪根烟我抽不了的，你就得负责把它抽掉。」  
Peter才不把他的话当一回事，跟著厨房里回荡的音乐哼起来，Peter抽了张餐巾纸，把烟草倒些在上头，再将烟草细致地撕松开，可可香气随着动作被搓开，停附搓揉烟草的指尖上。Peter嗅了下自己的食指。  
「Tony，你换了烟草吗？」Tony含糊不清的嗯了声，他正忙着用奶油翻炒苹果，顺手将杯子里的白酒倒了点进去，等到苹果颜色变深才将苹果起锅盛在盘子里，「我抽的那牌暂时缺货，店员推荐我买这盒，说是有奶茶味。」  
Peter皱起鼻子，有点不敢苟同那店员的说法：「你确定真的没被骗吗？烟燻味好重啊。」他举高手，让Tony凑过来闻他的指尖。  
Tony的鼻尖蹭过他的食指，再差一点他就要把烟草味抹到Tony的嘴巴上，「待会你可以先抽一支看看味道怎么样，有时候光闻不準。」  
「我才不要帮你试毒！上次你还骗我有鸡尾酒味道，结果是恶心的樱桃酒！」抱怨归抱怨，他还是仔细地将烟草聚拢，慢慢用食指与拇指卷好一根烟，伸出舌头舔过被空出一大片白的烟纸，让因沾水而具黏性的烟纸完全包裹住不致散开。  
Peter会卷烟抽烟都是Tony教的。  
他有次待在房间看书，忽然闻到一股隐约的烟味，Tony自从知道他支气管有些敏感后已经不在房间抽烟，自觉地去院子抽，但那味道是真的挺像Tony抽的烟味，苦涩甜美的可可揉著威士忌的辛辣。他翻了身看到Tony坐在桌子上聚青会神地盯着手上捏著的一小管纸卷，便问Tony在做什么，Tony下巴朝散乱的桌面点了点，他才看到桌上洒了一小片烟草，还有几片烟纸跟滤嘴。Peter只看过別人抽盒烟，并没有看过卷纸烟的样子，Tony干脆让他拉了椅子过来，一步步指点他如何卷好一根烟，最后还让他点起他自己卷的烟，教他用食指与中指夹住粗糙的烟管，怎么感受烟气带来的愉悅与放松。他的烟没有撕松，燃了很久都没什么味道，Tony便拿着他抽到一半的烟塞进他嘴里要他轻轻吸一口。Peter从那天起才晓得抽烟是怎么样的一个动作，而Tony在白雾里咬著烟管的侧面成了他对抽烟最浮夸美好的印象。  
Peter卷烟的动作还是没有Tony熟练，他不过才小心翼翼地卷好三根，Tony就要他把桌子收一收，散发奶香与奶油苹果味的珐瑯锅被Tony搁到软木桌垫上。那就是Tony的拿手……甜点了，又香又甜的奶油苹果味米布丁，说好吃是真的挺好吃的没错，Peter后来吃遍两间连锁超市架上所有的米布丁都不及Tony做的好吃，但缺点就是Tony用的糖稍微多了些，当成下午茶还好，做为三餐就太恐怖了。

自从嘉年华会上工后，Peter就没有再让Tony接送。他的同事，几个姑娘就住在离他们sharehouse不到五分钟车程的地方，为了晚上回家时有个男孩子作伴壮胆，姑娘们自告奋勇天天来接Peter一起上下工，甚至因为Peter在工作时为她们搬了许多重物而推拒Peter要给她们的车资。  
等到嘉年华会开幕，Peter还是忙得脚不点地，唯一的好处大约是下班时间比起开幕前早了点，凑得上跟室友们打招呼，还能偷看到Tony慢吞吞地帮他整理公共区域。Peter就想着室友们交情虽然好，但生活习惯就不怎么样了，他怎么每天回来房子还能维持基本整洁，原来是他的家养小精灵偷偷地帮他做工。但是吧，Tony那种人不想说就是不愿意让你知道，Peter想着最后一天的嘉年华会肯定要带着Tony好好玩一圈做为谢礼。  
Peter在开幕前就塞了一张入场券给Tony。那是与Peter一起上下班、被分派到用钢印压门票的姑娘塞给他的，一张入场券的费用好歹抵了一顿饭，Peter转送给Tony时也只是轻描淡写地说如果你要先来玩也行，反正我还有票。  
Tony睨了他一眼，「那种地方去两次以上就嫌无聊了，我去最精彩的那天就好。」Peter被他噎得说不出话。

计画却永远赶不上变化的势头。  
Tony在来之前就发讯息给Peter，忙碌的小伙子躲在贩卖showbag摊位的桌底下匆匆发了摊位号码给他。没办法，他才刚脱下鬼屋工作人员的背心，又被姑娘们的假哭给绊住，说showbag最后一天卖得竟然特別好，她们包装都来不及了急需快手Peter向她们伸出援手，Peter只好窝在桌底下为姑娘们重温包装噩梦。  
等到姑娘们一个接一个被顾著摊位的人拉起来不知道偷看什么围在一起窃窃私语，Peter还没意识到不对，他只想赶紧替她们做到某个段落才好开口说他待会要带朋友去玩。  
「Mr. Parker？」Peter觉得那声音有点熟，才想抬头就看到Tony不知道为什么被拉进摊位，还蹲在他面前－－然后他们双双被姑娘们压着将两大袋糖果饼干包装完才得以换取自由之身。

嘉年华会其实就像Tony在室友们热烈讨论时泼出的冷水一样，如果不是为了showbag跟低年龄层玩的游乐设施，那原则上就只是个大型的散步场地。Peter也没因为Tony被硬是拉去当苦力而不悅的表情浇熄热情，他可以一边和摊位上的工作人员打招呼，一边躲过大众目光，带着Tony一路吃喝还不用付钱。  
甚至他还为Tony拿到一杯冰咖啡，得意地向Tony邀功：「即使我不在咖啡车工作还是能让你喝到免钱的咖啡！」但是不能续杯啊，这太明显了。他向Tony挤挤眼。这又是一个敞开心胸拓展人际关系带来的好处了，又一个一起上下班姑娘认识的人，这么一来二去Peter也跟对方有了交情，得到一杯咖啡显然是对方乐意给予的小小方便。  
当然免不了带Tony去他的主场之一。Peter对接手他工作的同事眨眨眼，后者露出心有戚戚焉的微笑，让Peter闪身钻进摊位，由著他熟练地在青苹果外皮上淋满焦糖并洒上满满碎核桃的太妃苹果糖。Peter转手就把特意被挑选过藏起来，特別大颗的太妃苹果糖呈给他的VIP。  
巨大的苹果糖让VIP总算揭下寒霜般的面具，有点讶然失笑：「这么大你要让我吃到什么时候？」  
「这很简单呀，」Peter指著自己，为自己特別挑拣过的大苹果笑得看不见眼：「你不是有我吗？」

等他们从诸多只限孩子们使用的游乐设施前走过，Tony已经解决了那颗巨大苹果糖，问起Peter的另一个主场在哪。Peter想那还倒是个可以让他们这年纪的人也一起玩的设施。  
这些天Peter一直是为游客们检查安全扣有没有确实扣上的工作人员，第一次坐到小型列车上的感觉还挺不一样的。  
他扭头看了下同伴，以往house的室友们办电影之夜时Tony从没参与，某次的惊声尖叫马拉松他甚至事后还跟Peter抱怨那些人为什么这么容易被吓到大叫还是坚持要看，害他在房间都不能专心工作，讲得对恐怖片嗤之以鼻的样子。Peter真的很好奇这样的Tony会不会被这种粗劣的鬼屋吓到失态大叫，或许Tony特別不经吓呢。  
他们乘坐的小列车在一声阴恻恻的笑声响起后缓缓驶入漆黑不见五指的空间里。  
飞来飞去的人头没有吓到Tony。血淋淋的无头尸体被Tony嫌弃那油漆太鲜红了，要逼真点应该得再暗两个色阶。拿着骨斧的大脚怪让Tony翻了白眼说这不是鬼屋该出现的吧。连忽然冲出来画著狰狞丑恶的科学怪人妆的工作人员也没有让Tony呼吸急促，他甚至平静地问Peter有没有画过这种滑稽的妆去逗孩子笑。Peter忽然升起这几天来他在外头听见的尖叫声都是错觉的自我怀疑。  
鬼屋的尽头布幕盖得并不严实，隐隐透出的亮光昭告出口将至，Peter忽然想起他们会为那些觉得鬼屋无趣的游客提供一项特別服务，凭Tony刚刚不屑一顾的表现肯定能获得——他转过头叫了Tony一声想提醒Tony，结果一阵大叫声忽然从他背后炸开，巨大的声音吓得他猛地往前倾，猝不及防地撞上恰好闻声回头的Tony，他先是感觉到柔软的触感擦过嘴唇，紧接着却是牙齿额头鼻子分別撞上东西的疼痛，他跟Tony同时发出倒抽一口气的嘶嘶声。布幕揭开后，Peter连忙看Tony有没有怎么样，发现Tony额头跟鼻子都只是红肿了点，独独嘴唇渗出血来还沿着唇瓣流到下巴，他舔了舔自己的唇瓣，并没有嚐到血液特有的铁锈味。感情他特別厉害，把Tony撞得流血了自己却毫发无伤。  
Peter一下车就赶紧跟工作人员要了几张面纸，让Tony压在嘴巴上，拉着他到旁边树荫下坐着，小心翼翼地打量Tony的表情。  
Tony放下面纸抿起唇，脸上倒是没有特別难看，反而还问Peter是不是没亲过姑娘，刚刚那个吻他只能给出友情赞助的十分。满分是一千。  
「我才不要你的友情分。」Peter低头拔著草，不悅地嘀咕著。  
「但你承认那是一个失败的初吻啰？」Tony让他別再拔草了，等等拔秃了被巡场人员看到会开罚的。Peter把手上的杂草丟到Tony身上，没好气地说：「去你的失败初吻！」  
气氛一时间有些尴尬。  
Tony不以为意，扔掉手上沾著血的纸团，又折回来把还低著头不想说话的Peter从草地上拎起来。Tony说他刚睡醒什么都没吃就来这里找人，太妃苹果糖跟冰咖啡完全不能填饱他的肚子，Peter得带他去找点吃的，就算是难吃的炸鱼薯条也行。Peter才抬起头跟他说这里有摊三明治特別好吃，老板跟他混的挺熟的。气氛才又回转至那个惨烈得甚至不算是吻的时间前。

为了杀时间他们又看了一场赶羊秀跟剃毛秀，跑进去展览场内看各种会出现在农场的动物，Tony还差点被毛茸茸的羊驼唾上一口，幸亏Peter眼尖把他拉开。终于挨到将近闭幕式前，他们才带着香蕉煎饼跟淋上鲜奶油的油炸海绵蛋糕混油炸巧克力碎片饼干在放烟火的广场上找到空位坐下。Peter虽然不讨厌糖份，但也没有到来者不拒的程度，他们买来的甜点全都被他目送著进入Tony的口中。  
闭幕式照例是主持人的一番废话，仿佛感受到人群对于闭幕表演的躁动，在说完不好笑的笑话与奉承赞助商的宣传词后，做为开场序幕的怪物卡车轰隆隆地开进场地中央，先是只靠两颗后轮立起车身，再至单轮支起，甚至还有侧著车身飞跃舞台的特技表演。Peter觉得挺有趣的，但他拉着Tony紧张兮兮地看车手钻出车窗，只用脚控著方向盘的时候，Tony只是冷静地让他放松点，他的手腕快要被握出瘀青来了。  
接着上场啦啦队姑娘们的表演Peter就没那么激动了，他甚至饿得肚子叫了起来，开始后悔自己刚刚没吃点香蕉煎饼填填肚子。Tony不知从哪掏出了几块迷你士力架给他，Peter又惊喜又感激地问他这哪来的，他没看见他买呀，「可能是包装的时候掉进我外套口袋的吧。」Tony给了他一个你知我知的眨眼。Peter的笑声随之融进周遭人群。

烟火在最高处炸裂的第一道声响，正式为嘉年华会闭幕式最后一项节目拉开序幕。  
Peter却没来得及看烟火落下的明亮痕迹，他的视线被过於靠近的Tony填满，头顶无数闪烁的碎光像是落在Tony身上的星火，特別刺目无法直视。但Tony没有给他避让的机会，就像他们初见时他被Tony呼出的烟雾逼得只能退在墙上，就像Tony对他伸出的援手只有他自己来或者Tony带上他两种选择，就像站在桥墩看着Tony在河面上等着自己而不得不一跃而下，就像他坐在医院的椅子上浑沌的脑子只想得到要找Tony来接他，就像含着Tony递来的烟，就像鬼屋里那个确实完全失败的初吻。  
那是一个嚐得到血腥味却十分温柔的亲吻。

他们像是亲吻了一整个烟火秀，身旁的人群却仿佛视若无睹。Peter涨红著脸与Tony分开时，抿紧唇直直地看着那个同样对人群视若无睹的家伙。  
「刚刚那个吻我只能给出友情赞助的十分。」Tony挑眉，「那满分是多少？」  
「十分吧我猜。如果再来一次的话。」

 

 

 

end.


End file.
